The disclosed embodiments relate to a substrate, a method of forming a substrate, and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the substrate.
In the semiconductor industry, various efforts are performed to increase a driving speed or an integration degree of an integrated circuit device, for example, a semiconductor device. Correspondingly, there is a need to reduce the sizes of transistors that constitute a semiconductor device and reduce a driving voltage.
In order to reduce a driving voltage, a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate (SOI wafer) can be used instead of a bulky silicon substrate. A SOI substrate is formed by using various methods, and generally, a SOI substrate is formed by wafer bonding. In order to increase an integration degree, vertical transistors are formed on a bulky silicon substrate or a SOI substrate.
Regarding the method of forming a SOI substrate by wafer bonding, there is a need for various other modified methods to improve functional characteristics of a semiconductor device. In addition, the method of forming vertical transistors on the SOI substrate also should be optimized.